Parecía Interesante
by Miko no Yoru
Summary: Parecía interesante como es que te atrajo de inmediato, era muy distinta. Parecía interesante como en el transcurso del día anterior sabias su nombre y uno que otro dato.


**Sumary**:_ Parecía interesante el día que la viste hablando con el casero para ocupar el departamento de enfrente. Parecía interesante como es que te atrajo de inmediato, era muy distinta. Parecía interesante como en el transcurso del día anterior sabias su nombre y uno que otro dato. Parecía mucho muy interesante haberla conocido._

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo._

…

**Parecía interesante**

…

—_Oye te estoy hablando… ¡OYE!_

Parecía interesante. Parecía demasiado interesante ese movimiento que su cuerpo tenia columpiándose en ese parque. Parecía interesante el frio que hacía en ese momento. Parecía interesante el dolor que tenía en su corazón. Parecía interesante mirar como caían sus lágrimas. Parecía interesante el dolor que tenía en el cuello por estar por más de 3 horas cabizbaja. Parecía interesante mirar el atardecer y su calidez. Parecía interesante quedarse un tiempo más ahí.

Tenía el completo control de su vida en ese instante para adelante, nadie sabría que estaba ahí, por lo menos su hermano no lo iba a imaginar o eso esperaba.

Tenía un miedo irracional y justificado al mismo tiempo. Pero en ese momento nadie la tomaría por loca, se quedaría callada, lloraría porque no tenía o no podía hacer más, en ese momento no tenía a nadie. Y ella misma se abandonaba, en una situación tan dramáticamente cómica, tan interesante.

El momento que sus piernas se detuvieron tocando tierra, se percató lo oscuro que era el ambiente y la soledad del parque, eso no ayudaba mucho. Quería llorar enfrente de alguien que la abrazara y la dejase llorar lo que quisiera y luego la escuchase. Era muy egoísta, sí. Era muy pretencioso sí, pero lo necesitaba.

Mirando ida lo que tenía delante, suspiro y decidió que era hora de ir y recoger su maleta de la casa de su amiga, ya inventaría una mentira en el camino, pero quería unos cinco minutos más ahí.

— ¡AH NO! Te piensas quedar más ¿Qué no sabes qué hora es?

Rukia miro sorprendida de donde provenía esos gritos, con los ojos muy abiertos, miro a ese joven tan raro que la miraba, tenía el cabello naranja y le gritaba.

—Que no me escuchas, ya llevas demasiado ahí, no pensaras que te esperare toda la vida.

No contesto. En ese contexto tenía dos opciones, dos simples opciones: O el chico no era real y estaba en su cabeza, o él era real y la había confundido. Por supuesto era la primera, había que ser razonables, nadie tenía el cabello naranja.

— ¿Qué no piensas decir nada?… Si, a ti no hay nadie más aquí… Si, deja de buscar… SI TÚ LA ENANA, QUE SENTADA EN EL COLUMPIO.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, maldición tú.

Su vida era un caos, hablaba con un extraño, que le gritaba y por supuesto no entendía nada.

—No piensas decir nada.

—…— ¿Qué debía decirle?

—Increíble— susurró por lo bajo él, pero lo escuchaste. Cruzaron miradas, ya te había cabreado con esa actitud, lo mirabas intentando descifrar si podías devolverle los insultos, tenias que examinar la situación con cuidado.

—Oye que sigo esperando.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?— esa reacción tuya lo sorprendió, sabias que esta reacción era demasiado distinta a la de antes, pero había colmado tu paciencia.

Después de un momento, el bufó molesto y siguieron viéndose, era tu turno de contra atacar.

—Ya dime qué demonios quieres.

El momento era tenso eso era obvio y todo cada vez era más extraño.

—Quiero mi móvil.

Lo miraste incrédula, ya sabias en ese instante lo loco que estaba ese tío, era más que obvio, pero un _¿móvil?_, eso era demasiado.

— ¿Tu móvil?

—Que estas sorda. Sí, mi móvil.

—No lo tengo…

—Ya lo sé idiota.

—Entonces deja de molestar

—Mira el piso…

— ¿Qué?… No.

—Míralo.

—No.

—Ya solo míralo y se termina esto…

Era tu turno de bufar. Miraste el piso sin interés y justo debajo de ti estaba un móvil no era el tuyo, entonces…

—Dámelo ya— su tono era muy agresivo y no lo soportabas. Si al recogerlo pensabas dárselo, con eso último no se lo devolverías jamás.

—Nunca.

— ¿Qué? Pero es mío…

—Estaba en el piso quien me asegura que es tuyo, y lo encontré yo, ahora es mío.

—Como que tuyo, imbécil es mío.

—No lo creo—Querías divertirte un momento, te levantaste y seguías discutiendo.

—Dámelo de una buena vez, llevo esperando en este maldito lugar más de 2 horas por el maldito móvil que cayó debajo de ti. Estas sorda niña grite tanto y en ningún momento me prestaste atención.

—Niña…—En realidad no habías prestado atención, pero te irritaba que te llamara niña. —niña…— en realidad no lo procesabas bien.

—Si niña. Dámelo ya.

—No soy ninguna niña.

Bufo y te miro. —Con tu estatura es obvio que eres una niña, para colmo una niña sorda.

El enfado llego hasta el límite en ti, el seguía insultándote y tú estabas harta. Lo mejor era eso que con la cabeza caliente te dictaba la venganza.

—Si tanto lo quieres Ahí tienes imbécil— Con toda tu fuerza bruta lanzaste el modito móvil directo a su cara, más exactamente a su nariz, sabias que estaría sangraría. Saliste de ahí mientras él se retorcía en piso. Si, tal vez del dolor. Tú por otra parte te sentías un poquito mejor, te saco una sonrisa.

Con parsimonia querías pensar cómo arreglar tus problemas. Con paz, pero no podías dejar de pensar en ese imbécil y reíste con sinceridad.

—Oye tu enana quiero un rembolso por mi móvil y mi nariz.

En ese momento Rukia volteo a verlo, parecía imposible verlo otra vez, su interior se sintió aliviado, de alguna manera querías verlo, te parecía interesante, mas su cara magullada y peor su pobre nariz. Reíste, una y otra vez y el solo te miraba incrédulo y con ligero tic en su ceja.

No sabes cómo pero empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro. Tal vez mientras tú reías avanzando y él gritando, por los daños y perjuicios, pero ahora te preocupaba el hecho que seguían caminando juntos, querías saber hasta dónde te seguiría.

A cada tanto parabas y el también, se miraban por un instante y avanzaban. No había duda era extraño, demasiado, pero a la vez parecía interesante.

— ¿Qué? Hasta dónde vas a seguirme ya me canse de mirar tu horrible cara.

—Miren quien hablar tu cara tampoco es una maravilla, enana.

En sí, sabían que esto iba para largo. Caminando, discutir no los cansaba, no se dieron cuenta que ambos se seguían acompañando.

…

—Ya deja de decirme imbécil.

—Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te diga?

—Por mi nombre…

—Pues señor inteligente, no conozco su nombre.

—Pues podías preguntármelo ¿no?, enana idiota.

—Ese no es mi nombre.

—Pues no me interesa.

—A qué casualidad a mi tampoco el tuyo, IMBECIL— te alejaste caminando, pero él seguía detrás de ti, ahora que lo pensabas tenia naranja su cabello, aunque su ropa no decía que fuese alguien de _esa_ clase de personas, pero que quería, si hasta el momento no lo sabías.

Lo mirabas y el también a ti, ya casi llegabas a tu destino y él seguía detrás de ti.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, porque me sigues.

—No te sigo…

—Entonces porque sigues caminando detrás de mí.

—No se te ocurre pensar que debo ir por este camino.

—Está la calle de enfrente, ¿sabes?

—Y tú lo sabes, pequeña idiota.

—Sí, pero no se me da la gana, idiota.

—Pues a mi menos.

Después de eso, volviste a reír y él sonrió un poco, el ambiente frio se volvía cálido y familiar, era agradable, vaya que lo era. En ese agradable silencio caminaron a lado del otro.

En un instante, su dirección cambiaba, él para la izquierda, tu seguías recto, al ver que ya no seguirían caminando se miraron, él se quedo quieto, levanto la mano en señal de despedida y tu también, se sentía raro, mirabas hacia al frente

—Oye, —giraste para verlo en ese mismo lugar, que te diría— no piensas preguntar mi nombre.

— ¿Debería hacerlo?

—Por cortesía claro que sí.

—Aha…

—No lo harás ¿verdad?

—No sé— en ese momento esa era la conversación más normal que habían llevado. Suspiró y te miró y rio un momento. Hacia frio.

—Soy Ichigo.

Te pareció extraño, ahora el trato entre ambos algo parecido a lo cordial, y te gustaba su nombre.

—Bien ya sé tu nombre, un gusto Ichigo, adiós— volteaste no le dirías tu nombre tan fácil.

—¡Oye tú! Ya conoces mi nombre dime el tuyo.

—No quiero.

—Como que no quieres yo te lo dije, es justo que tú me lo digas.

—Pues no…

—Enana…

—Gigante…

—Dímelo ya.

—No.

—Yo te lo dije.

—yo no quiero decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No te conozco.

—Pero sabes mi nombre, pido lo mismo.

—Adivina.

—No, quiero que me lo digas tú.

—Dame una razón.

—Te dije el mío.

—No es suficiente.

—Claro que sí, ya solo dilo, además…

—Rukia

— ¿Rukia?

—Si Rukia. Y ahora que sabes mi nombre, ¿Qué?

—Pues estamos a mano.

— ¿Eso es todo?…

—Sí.

Una vez más en esa noche reíste, al igual que Ichigo.

—Nos vemos— él se giro siguiendo su camino.

— ¿Cómo que nos vemos?, ¿Cómo sabes que nos volveremos a ver?

—El destino es un fastidio y… demasiado interesante a la vez. Ya lo veras. Entonces nos vemos, Rukia.

No diste una respuesta, pero por lo bajo el susurro que salió de tus labios te gusto "Nos vemos, Ichigo".

Si querías volverlo a ver.

Ahora solo te quedaba esperar.

…

Bien a ti también te quedaba esperar, unos días más, 2 días más, unas horas más. Ya habías hablado con ella y ahora te gustaba mucho más.

La noche era fría, el tiempo era horrible, pero para ti ese día era el mejor de tu existencia, te sentías en paz. La habías conocido.

Ya sabias mucho más antes su nombre, pero querías que ella se presentase, lo habías conseguido, si el momento no podía ser mejor. No, si podía. Sabias que la podrías ver a diario cuando se mudase, seria tu vecina, justo enfrente de tu puerta.

Fue una suerte verla ahí sentada columpiando, fue interesante quedarte mirándola por tantas horas, estaba triste, lo sabías, tu también lo estabas. Fue interesante apreciar eso. Fue interesante como se deslizó "_por accidente_" tu móvil, justo debajo de donde ella columpiaba. Fue interesante gritar y reñir con ella esa noche.

Eran las once y media de la noche y te faltaba un largo camino por recorrer e interminables horas de insomnio por tus pensamientos. Sabias que te dolería despertar mañana, pero mientras más rápido pasase el tiempo para verla, sería mejor.

Parecía demasiado interesante en ese momento como los engranajes de la vida giraban, parecía interesante el día que la viste hablando con el casero para ocupar el departamento de enfrente. Parecía interesante como es que te atrajo de inmediato, era muy distinta. Parecía interesante como en el transcurso del día anterior sabias su nombre y uno que otro dato. Parecía mucho muy interesante haberla conocido.

_Parecía interesante como de largo serian los dos días posteriores._

_Si, parecía interesante imaginar cual sería su reacción al verle en ese mismo lugar._

_El destino era un fastidio, pero a veces, tan solo a veces te daba cosas buenas._

_Rukia parecía interesante._

_Y en ese momento todo parecía interesante._

"_Con pena te digo adiós… por ahora, Rukia"_ Una risotada se escapó con esos cursis pensamientos. Que tontos y románticos pensamientos.

Tan solo una vez más, por ahora, se lo describirá así:

_**Parecía interesante esa noche, la noche que se conocieron.**_

_Ambos parecían renuentes a creer que fuera casualidad esa noche, era el destino, si eso sonaba mejor._

_Gracias por leer :3_

_Habrá algo así como una continuación en otro one-shot._

_**Dedicado para: **_Mica-nee-san. Feliz día de la amistad.


End file.
